Princess Eira Midwinter
Owned by Astra 'Appearance:' Human: Eira is tall and thin. She has straight, jet black hair reaching down to her waist. Her skin is pale. Her eyes are an icy blue, and she has high cheekbones. She has an athletic look about her and she is an excellent fighter. She has a circlet she doesn't wear too much except for special occasions, and it's made out of silver, encrusted with sapphires and has a swirly design. She normally wears a light blue t-shirt and dark blue almost purple leggings. For formal occasions, she wears a light blue gown that has off the shoulder top that has an icicle pattern and is very flowy. She wears black ankle boots. She also has artic fox ears and normal human ears. She also wears aquamarine earrings in the shape of the moon. Carries twin daggers, hidden kunai, a longbow and arrows, a long, thin, double-edged sword, and sometimes chakrams. She is 16 or 17 years old. Arctic Fox As an arctic fox, she has a pure white coat, with light gray/blue around her face and eyes, and some speckles of black. She is larger than normal, around two feet tall at the shoulders, and has piercing, icy blue eyes, just like her human form. She can run faster and jump higher than a regular arctic fox too. 'Personality:' She is talkative and likes to meet new people and explore. She is very sarcastic and will blame herself for pretty much everything, even if it's really not her fault. Eira always has a witty comeback, sharp, scathing reply, or a joke, no matter the situation. She has a fierce heart and spirit and will do anything to save someone she loves/cares about. She is confident and can usually tell if someone is lying pretty easily, and she hides most of her negative emotions. She gets annoyed a lot. She loves animals and is delighted when other people transform into different animals so she can study/just LOVE them. She loves to run off into the woods on a cold day and train with her weapons and forget all about the rest of the world. She likes to climb trees and stalk people she ships together. She can sometimes explode and yell at people as a result of hiding her emotions. She also likes/wants to explore the other kingdoms and sometimes will disappear off into the woods for hours. She has crossed into the Autumn Kingdom multiple times and has come up with the alias Bramble as to not give away her real name. 'History:' She grew up in the Winter Palace, alway's wanting to explore. Eventually, she got the courage, and she found a secret glade and since her parents wouldn't let her train to fight, she watched the guards and then taught herself. She worked on hand to hand combat, daggers, bow and arrows, kunai, chakrams, spears, and many more. She got the weapons from the palace and then snuck them off with her to the glade. Some days she got up early and snuck off into the Autumn Kingdom, where she came to be known as Bramble. 'Mount:' Normally, if she needs to go somewhere she will just run as a fox, but she also has a huge polar bear named Skia to ride for long distances. Random Facts: * Eira is right-handed. * She hates the color yellow. * She is skilled in all weapons but excels with daggers and bow and arrows. She is currently training with a katana. * Eira loves to stargaze 'Character Relationships:' ~Prince Echo Spring~ Eira likes him and absolutely loves his wings. She is slightly confused by his politeness all the time but enjoys his 'funny' accent. ~Layla Shadow~ As of now, Eira is suspicious of her, and really, really does not like her. WIP ~Fly Sharpshot~ Eira hates her. (But she also secretly admires all those witty comebacks XD) ~Prince Alaska Midwinter~ Eira hate's it when he tries to keep her from doing dangerous things just because she's a princess. She loves to annoy him. WIP ~Princess Diamond Midwinter~ Eira loves messing around with Diamond, even if it means getting in trouble. WIP ~Princess Snowangel Midwinter~ Eira loves her siblings greatly and is willing to do anything for them. She loves shipping people with her, and loves her goofiness as it can be a welcome break. WIP ~King North Midwinter~ Eira likes that he understands her somewhat, and enjoys that he does not restrict her as much as the others. WIP ~Queen Sapphira Midwinter~ Eira disagrees with the way she does things and she is not afraid to anger her if it means doing what she wants to. Eira feels like she always has to apologize to her. She loved her at one point, but now as she gets older she's seeing the other side of her, and has grown to hate her. Gallery image3335.png|Drawn by Andalite Echo and Eira.png|Traced by Andalite G8136.png|Drawn by Andalite Eira_final.png Eira_3.5.png arctic_fox.jpg arctic_fox_2.jpg Category:Photo's Category:Female Category:Royals Category:Shapeshift Category:Winter